The present application relates to a parallax barrier system stereoscopic display.
In related art, as one of stereoscopic display systems which are allowed to achieve stereoscopic vision with naked eyes without wearing special glasses, a parallax barrier system stereoscopic display (see Japanese Patent No. 3096613) or a lenticular system stereoscopic display (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,424) is known. FIG. 22 illustrates a typical configuration example of the parallax barrier system stereoscopic display. In the stereoscopic display, a parallax barrier 101 is arranged so as to face a front surface of a two-dimensional display panel 102. In a typical configuration of the parallax barrier 101, shielding sections 111 shielding display image light from the two-dimensional display panel 102 and stripe-shaped slit sections 112 allowing the display image light to pass therethrough are alternately arranged in a horizontal direction. As the two-dimensional display panel 102, a two-dimensional display panel with a pixel configuration in which a plurality of pixels configured of sub-pixels of a plurality of colors (R, G and B) are two-dimensionally arranged is used. For example, such a pixel arrangement that sub-pixels of different respective colors are cyclically arranged along a horizontal line, and sub-pixels of a same color are arranged along a vertical line is used.
In the parallax barrier system or lenticular system stereoscopic display, a plurality of parallax images including different parallax information, respectively, are prepared, and, for example, each of the parallax images are separated into a plurality of stripe-shaped separated images extending in a vertical direction. Then, the separated images of the plurality of parallax images are alternately arranged in a horizontal direction so as to produce a composite image including a plurality of stripe-shaped parallax images in one screen, and the composite image is displayed on the two-dimensional display panel 102. In the case of the parallax barrier system, the composite image displayed on the two-dimensional display panel 102 is viewed through the parallax barrier 101. When the widths of the separated images to be displayed, a slit width in the parallax barrier 101 and the like are appropriately set, in the case where a viewer watches the stereoscopic display from a predetermined position and a predetermined direction, light rays from different parallax images are allowed to enter into right and left eyes 10R and 10L of the viewer, respectively, through the slit sections 112. Thus, when the viewer watches the stereoscopic display from a predetermined position and a predetermined direction, a stereoscopic image is perceived. To achieve stereoscopic vision, it is necessary for the right and left eyes 10R and 10L to view different parallax images, respectively, so two or more parallax images, that is, an image for right eye and an image for left eye are necessary. In the case where three or more parallax images are used, multi-view vision is achievable. When more parallax images are used, stereoscopic vision in response to changes in viewing position of the viewer is achievable. That is, motion parallax is obtained.